Match Made in Heaven
by yusukesgirl2005
Summary: How would you feel if you found out that your father was a traitorous bastard that defected from the Soul Society? then you found out that he raped the woman that gave birth to you? She drowned you in the Kitchen Sink and tossed you out for good.
1. Meeting Ends

Kuroshi Aikozen is just your average Eleventh Squad Officer: He loves to fight. There is also something about him that is starting to become common amongst the Soul Reapers from the Rukon District: He's gay and falling for one prissy Fifth Seat, Yumichika Ayasegawa. He's friends with the original Ryoka, including the Grandaughter of everyone's favorite Deathberry, Ichigo Kurosaki. Her name? Masaki Kurosaki, named after Ichigo's deceased mom.

Read on, Loyal Readers. Let me know if there is anything that needs to be fixed or whatever.

Chapter 1 – Meeting Ends

I guess one good thing about being a Soul Reaper is that when you get sent to the Human World, you never know where you are going to be sent. All you want to know is why you were sent to where you are in the first place. The last time I was in the Human World, not including the one time in my Academy days, I had just been assigned to the famous Squad Eleven and, as it turns out, it was my turn to patrol for anything "out of the ordinary," as Ikkaku puts it. But that was close to a hundred years ago when Rukia Kuchiki was still under suspicion and on the way to getting executed. Now, I am here in the Human World strictly for my own purposes. Two of my superiors, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa, are with me.

"Oi, Kuroshi! What's with the long face?"

"What's it to you, Ikkaku?"

The much older bald man smirked evilly at me for a moment. The look in his beady gray eyes told me that he was looking for a play fight with me. I gave a pleading look to Yumi-kun but I knew that the prissy Fifth Seat would only egg us on. The two longtime friends gave each other a knowing look before Ikkaku turned his gaze back to me. I would have flinched had I been in any other squad but the Eleventh. We grinned at each other, circling around the small living room that Captain Zaraki had reserved and paid for before we got here. It was barely furnished, so that meant only the bare necessities for three single men. There was no coffee table and we were on ground level so that we wouldn't disturb the neighbors below us with our frequent wrestling matches.

"Come at me with all you got, boy," Ikkaku sneered.

I pulled both of my hands back, palms open and facing him. I charged and managed to take the older man by surprise. I flopped him down on the floor, pushed him face-first into the carpet and sat on his bald head. Before I could get comfortable, he started tickling me. I jumped away, but I obviously wasn't quick enough because he managed to grab one of my ankles, causing me to trip and fall face-down on the bright neon yellow pleather couch. I had just enough time to get a breath when Ikkaku grabbed me from behind in a bear hug and twisted. My head spun for all of two seconds before I finally managed to get my right elbow into his ribs, making him grunt and let me go. I spun around, allowing my momentum carry my left fist toward his right eye. His hand caught my wrist and pushed my still clenched hand up between my shoulder blades. The scabbard of his _Zanpakuto-to_, Hozukimaru, found its way across my neck over my Adam's apple.

"Do you surrender, Kuroshi Aikozen?"

"Not unless you want to miss out on breakfast, Ikkaku Madarame," I answered hoarsely. "You do realize that it's almost dawn, right, Ogre Man?"

"He's right, you know," Yumi-Kun said from the kitchen doorway. "Dawn is about half an hour away, give or take ten minutes. By the way, Kuroshi, we're out of milk and eggs. Would you mind running to the store?"

"Why me, Yumi-kun? Why can't Kaku-san do it? Every time the three of us are here, I'm always the one to go to the store to get the food."

"Because you're the youngest and most loyal to our company, Bluebell. I did save your sorry ass from that group of boys almost gang raping you. Remember?"

I pulled out of Ikkaku's grip, yanked my top straight, and took the money that Yumi-kun held out to me. I stomped out the door, slamming it behind me and causing a glass pane to shatter. I didn't care at that point because I knew that Yumi-kun was right. I was no more that a mile from the apartment when I slumped against a nearby wall and started to cry. I hated crying in front of people, especially my squad mates. Captain Zaraki and Lieutenant Kusajishi were the only two, apart from Ikkaku and Yumi-kun, that knew why I had become a Soul Reaper in the first place.

"Why are you crying, boy?"

I shoved away from the wall and wiped my sleeve across my face. Standing there was a girl with bright orange hair and kind green eyes set into a pleasant heart shaped tanned face. I put the money from Yumi-kun in my back pocket and forced a smile. "Who was crying?" I asked snidely. "And who are you to call me 'boy'? I'm old enough to be your – OH! Masaki Kurosaki!"

"Yeah… what's it to you?"

"I know your granddad, Ichigo. Don't you remember me? It's me, Kuroshi Aikozen. I'm from Squad Eleven. I work with Ikkaku and Ayasegawa."

"Oh! Granddad always calls you Bluebell because of the characters in your last name. He's still around at the clinic if you want to talk to him."

"I can't. At least not right now. Yumi-kun and Kaku-san are waiting for me to get back to the apartment with some milk and eggs for breakfast. Care to join us?"

She thought for a minute. "I'll have to call home and tell the family. Otherwise, sure I'll join you. You don't mind if I call you 'Bluebell' do you?"

"Not at all, Masaki. Can you get to the apartment for here?" She nodded. "I'll meet you there, then. Tell Yumi-kun and Kaku-san who you are and ask them to use the phone. I'll be back when I get done, I promise."

She nodded again and waved as she walked in the direction from which I had just come from. I shunpo'd the rest of the way to the store. When I got there, the sun was just coming up over some of the taller buildings. I stopped, took a couple deep breaths and stepped into the store. I was bombarded with reiatsu, nearly doubling over from the pressure. I looked up. A 183cm tall, 82kg boy was standing there, his right arm looking like his grandfather's had up until forty years ago.

"Taka! What's going on?"

"There are _things_ here. Where are your squad mates, Kuroshi?"

"We're here, Taka. Hey, Bluebell!"

"Ikkaku! Yumi-kun! What's going on?" I repeated.

"Hollow. There!"

I popped a Soul Candy and drew my _Zanpakuto-to_, Aoi Tama. A Hollow reared up over the shelves by the refrigerator with the milk. All I can say it that it was HUGE. I shunpo'd to where it was when I felt a hand around my left ankle. I turned to see who had grabbed me. The bright orange hair and constant smirk told me that it was none other than THE Ichigo Kurosaki from the Kuchiki Execution Days. His orange hair stood out against the black of his uniform, Zangetsu strapped to his back. I smiled at him, yanked my foot out of his grip and finished my way toward the Hollow.

"Drown them, Aoi Tama!"

Thin tendrils of water began surrounding my blade just above the hilt. I pulled my sword back, then pushed it forward, the water leaving the blade and surrounding the Hollow before me. I saw a short white haired kid "vibrate" behind the monstrosity's bone-white tooth-bearing mask and swing downward, slicing the mask in two. A mind shattering scream and the Hollow seemed to melt into the surrounding air. I smiled and waved to the short white-headed Captain of the Tenth Squad.

"Hey, Shorty-chan," I called. "I know it's been a while, but I never expected to meet up under these circumstances. What brings you here besides the obvious reasons, anyways?"

"You know the reason I'm here," he sneered, calmly walking toward me. "My lieutenant dragged me here for shopping purposes. Speaking of, she should be here any second now."

"Captain! Where are you?!"

Toshiro grumbled at Matsumoto's bad sense of timing. The busty strawberry-blonde turned the corner and smiled. I rolled my eyes and went to put claim to my gigai again. When I did, the Mod Soul popped out through my mouth and dropped to the tiled floor. Yumi-kun picked it up and handed it to me. I nodded my thanks. I pulled out a memory modifier, flicked the switch and a cloud of smoke filled the rather small space around us. I grabbed what I needed, put the money on the counter and made my way outside to get some fresh air. I pulled the cigarettes out of the bag and stuck one in my mouth. I lit up and inhaled deeply for a second. I slowly let the smoke out through my nose.

"You know that's bad for your health." I turned to my left. "Just because you're a Soul Reaper doesn't mean you can't get sick, Kuroshi."

"Good evening, Jushiro-san," I answered. "Can you even imagine what your life would be like without your treatments? That's like me going without nicotine. Think about it."

"No need, Bluebell," the white haired man chuckled. "Hand me that cigarette or put it out yourself. The smoke is bothering me."

I handed him the half burned stick and he snubbed it out against the wall by my left elbow. The smoke from inside the store cleared. All the humans inside had confused looks on their faces as Yumi-kun, Ichigo, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Taka and Matsumoto exited and faced the Thirteenth Captain. Jushiro-san smiled and saluted, then walked down the street to an opening to the Soul Society. Toshiro, Matsumoto and Ichigo followed him leaving me with Ikkaku, Yumi-kun and Taka.

"I'll head home now," Taka said. "Abeulito told me that he needed my help at the store today. Catch you later! See you at school, Bluebell!"

I waved at him as he ran off in the direction of the store that Yasutora "Chad" Sado had inherited from one Kisuke Urahara, the Urahara Shoten. It mostly specializes in Soul Reaper propaganda but it also doubles as a sweet shop for kids after school. I looked first at Ikkaku then at Yumi-kun before getting another cigarette and lighting up. Ikkaku smiled and began walking away before Yumi-kun shook his head and followed the bald Third Seat.


	2. Six Months Later

Chapter 2 – Six Months Later

It's been six months since Captain Zaraki called us back to the Seireitei. And six months since I told Yumi-kun that I loved him. After the defeat of the Hollow at that store, Masaki and I have become real good friends. We listen to the same kind of music from just over a hundred years ago and we still talk via messages through her jii-san, Ichigo. Every so often, Ichigo-san would bring Masaki with him after visits to the Human World. This was one such time.

"Kuro-kun! Long time no see, Bluebell!"

"Masaki-chan! Did you bring any of your music? How goes things in the Human World without me around?"

"Calm down a little, Bluebell. Yes, I brought my music and the Human World is fine thanks to your squad's hard work. Where is Kaku-Pachinko and Yumi-oji? I have presents for them."

I pouted. "In the barracks, more than likely arguing about something. You of all people should know how they get when they start one of their arguments. I was thinking we could just hang out for a while and listen to music while we talk and wait for them to wear themselves out. Please, Masaki-chan?"

"You can be so much like Hanataro, sometimes, Bluebell. Besides, I'm one of the few people that can stop their arguments without suffering the consequences. Come on."

I pouted again, this time pulling a face that got her laughing. I followed her grudgingly towards the Eleventh Division Barracks when I felt someone nudge the back of my head with the end the end of a scabbarded sword. I turned to see Ikkaku and Yumi-kun standing there, the later looking disappointed at the fact that he didn't have time to "get pretty" for Masaki.

"I take it you're looking for us, Bluebell? We felt Masaki's reiatsu when Ichigo brought her here. We're hungry anyways."

"Pachinko Head! Pretty Boy! We were just coming to find you in the Barracks."

Both men's faces fell when Masaki called them by their nicknames, both of which are courtesy of Lieutenant Kusajishi. I had to laugh because I used both nicknames on several occasions, long before I met anyone in the Human World. Yumi-kun was the first to recover as he led our four person party to the main building. I was still laughing when we arrived at the kitchens. Yumi-kun ordered "small and dainty" foods while Ikkaku merely ordered two bottles of sake.

"For the pretty young lady?" Aramaki asked, turning to Masaki.

"Some of everything you have," she replied. "I also want three orders of sake and two extra orders of sushi, California Rolls if you will."

"I'll gave what Ikkaku's having plus and order of fried mussels," I told the mustached man on kitchen duty. "So, Masaki-chan, when did you start drinking?"

"Only with Jii-san brings me here, little boy blue. What does it matter to you anyways, Kuro-kun?"

"I just don't want to get in trouble with your grandfather."

She rolled her eyes and turned away with her sake, joining my squad mates on the porch area. I stood there waiting for my sake and mussels when a five-foot-tall _kid_ bumped into my legs. I looked down to see one of my best friends from Fourth Squad, Hanataro Yamada. I helped the smaller, more timid man up from where he had fallen flat on his ass after bumping into me.

"I always feel like I'm walking into a wall with you, Kuroshi," he said handing me an envelope. "Captain Unohana wants to see me and you specifically about something that she said was important."

"I'll be there after I eat, Hanataro."

"She said that it's extremely important and that as soon as that envelope is in your hands, we are to go straight to her office. Other than that, I don't know a thing."

"Oi! Ikkaku! Yumichika! Unohana wants me in her office. Hold the thought on my mussels and sake, Aramaki."

The mustached man nodded and my two squad mates knew to keep Masaki busy until either I got back or Ichigo took her back to the Human World. I motioned for Hanataro to lead the way to his captain's office. I admired the fact that the Fourth Squad captain would send her Seventh Seat to come get me for something she deemed "extremely important." A few minutes later, Hanataro knocked on the edge of the screen door. I was trying to figure out why Unohana would want to talk to me AND Hanataro in the first place.

"Come in, both of you," came the soft reply. "This matter concerns the input of two Seated Officers below Captain and Lieutenant Rank. It's good to see you again, Kuroshi-kun. And permission to speak freely between the three of us."

"Thank you, Captain," I answered. "You look as lovely as you did the last time I saw you, Retsu-san. However, I am confused as to why you asked me here and why you sent your Seventh Seat to come fetch me. I was about to sit down to eat."

"Do you remember what Captain-General Yamamoto said at your graduation?"

I thought for a moment. "Just barely. He said something to the effect of me being some kind of strategical genius that hasn't been seen in close to three millennia. Why do you ask?"

"Open the envelope, Kuroshi-kun, and you will understand."

Truth be told, I had completely forgotten about the yellowed envelope in my hands. I opened it gingerly with my long fingers. The writing was familiar, but I hadn't seen it in close to half a century. It looked a lot like mine when I would help Ikkaku and Yumi-kun write a report for Captain Zaraki and Lieutenant Kusajishi. I continued to open the envelope slowly and then flipped through the tri-folded paper until I reached the bottom of the last page. The name there made me open my eyes wide in shock.

"Where did you find this, Retsu-san?"

"It was actually Hanataro her that found it this morning on his pillow when he woke up. I suppose that whoever left it there knew that the two of you were good friends and have been for the last few decades. He immediately brought it to me and started asking his now famous infinite amount of questions. You recognize the name I take it?"

I nodded. "There were stories that he was defeated by Ichigo, Sado, Uryu, and Orihime close to a hundred years ago in Hueco Mundo after the Arrancars and Espadas were killed off and disbanded. Then these letters start showing up fifty years later in every Squad except mine, addressed to me."

"The first time I met you at the Academy, Kuroshi-kun, I saw the resemblance between the two of you. I then proceeded to help your superior, Ikkaku Madarame, sort through your reports and the handwriting is also very similar. If you care to dig a little deeper, you'll realize that your last names are quite similar as well, the only difference being a single syllable and a few key brushstrokes."

"The traitor Sosuke Aizen will never be my father. I grew up in the Rukongai, not even knowing my parents and being almost gang raped every night."

I felt Unohana's sad eyes on me as I sat there, suppressing my rage at the thought of being related to a traitorous bastard like Aizen. After an eternal twenty minutes, I trusted myself to speak without stomping around the small room and shouting obscenities at the sky lights.

"What is your real reason for asking me here, Captain?"

"Read the rest of what Aizen has written to you and you will know."

I unclenched my fists and picked up the four sheets where I had set them before spouting off about Aizen. It took me close to an hour to read everything and commit it to memory before turning back to Unohana.

"There will be three other Captain and Lieutenant level Soul Reapers that will defect to Hueco Mundo seventy-five years after his 'death.' Or so he claims. He even knows who it will be."

"Tell us, Kuroshi-kun."

"Captain Komamura, Captain Hisagi, and Lieutenant Matsumoto. Then the events that follow their defection will play out exactly as they did then. How do we stop this from happening, Retsu-san?"

"I honestly cannot say. As a superior officer, I am ordering you to talk to these three would-be defectors before they cause any trouble, both for themselves and everyone else in the Soul Society. Unless Hanataro has a better idea."

"M-me, Captain," he stuttered. "I say knock them out, tie them up and leave them in the sewers for a few days."

"Too much trouble. Besides have you seen how big Captain Komamura is? Good idea in theory, but it will never work. I like your idea better, Retsu-san. It'll be tough, but someone has to do it. You can help if you want, Hanataro."

"Really, Kuroshi? I'm really no good with talking to anyone for any length of time, except maybe Ichigo."

"They'll feel more, how should I put it, _relaxed_ with you around? Besides, everyone knows that we've been friends for the last half century or so."

He gave one of nervous chuckles and a small half smile before nodding his head in approval. I smiled, stood and bowed to Unohana before turning to leave, Hanataro close behind me. We made small talk while we wound our way through the buildings and back the Eleventh Squad Kitchens. I was still hungry and I was hoping that Masaki was still around so that I could tell what's been going on in Unohana's office for the last hour and a half. We were just rounding the last corner when a Hollow blocked our way.


End file.
